What Love Goes Through
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: The teen titans go to a carnival and Raven finds herself falling for one of her teammates BBRae slight RobStar [COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the titan's tower, unless you count the fact that everyone there was board out of their minds.

"There's nothing to do"! Complained Beast boy sitting on the couch.

"That's not true". Said Raven not taking her eyes off her book "there are plenty of things to do you just don't have a large enough attention span to do them".

Beast boy shot Raven a quick glare "well you know there are a lot of things you could do besides read".

"Whatever". Said Raven trying to ignore him.

"Robin you are sure there are no criminals in the city"? Asked Starfire.

"I've checked 5 times". Said Robin sighing "and no there are still no criminals in the city".

"Man we must be desperate if were actually waiting for someone to try to destroy the city". Said Cyborg he picked up the newspaper and held it up for them to see "we could go to the carnival"?

Starfire popped her head up quickly "Oh that would be marvelous"! She said her bubbly personality suddenly back.

"Dude I'm up for it"! Said Beast boy jumping off the couch and jumping in front of his friends.

"Sounds good to me"? Said Robin.

They all turned and looked at Raven

"What"? She asked closing her book and standing up.

"You coming along Raven"? Asked Robin.

"Yes friend Raven you must come and take part in the carnival"! Yelled starfire.

"Whatever". Said Raven in her usual tone.

"Um is that a yes or a no"? Asked Beast boy confused.

Raven sighed "it means I don't care".

"Then it looks like were going ya'll". Said Cyborg smiling wide.

"If we must". Said Raven rolling her eyes.

When the titans arrived at the carnival they all wanted to do different things. Starfire wanted to see what the big wheel that turns around was. Cyborg wanted to go find a good meat lover's buffet. Beast boy wanted to get on all of the wild rides. Robin wanted to do anything that Starfire wanted to do. And Raven, she just wanted to go back to the tower.

"Come friends let us take part in the fun"! Said Starfire happily.

Raven rolled her eyes "this is so pointless". She said folding her arms.

"Awwww come on Raven you know that you wanna have some fun". Said Beast boy smiling at her but his smile faded when he saw Raven's face.

"I do not have emotions therefore I can not have fun". Said Raven glaring at him.

"Hay do you guys mind if me and Starfire go off together for now"? Asked Robin.

Cyborg eyed both of them "Oh I get it". He said smirking "sure we don't mind, you two lovebirds have fun".

Robin and Starfire quickly turned away from each other trying to hide the fact that they were both blushing.

"Well go"! Said Cyborg shooing them away. Robin and Star quickly headed off in the direction of the Ferris wheel. There was a long silence then cyborg finally spoke up "well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry".

"You just ate". Said Raven.

"So". Said Cyborg shrugging "anyway I'll see you two latter". And with that he ran off in the direction of a steak house.

"So what do you wanna do Rae"? Asked Beast boy.

"#1". Said Raven "don't call me Rae and #2 like I told you before everything here is pointless".

"Come on there has to be at least one thing here that you wanna do". Said Beast boy.

"NO". Said Raven

"Don't make me force you on a ride". Said Beast boy.

"Like you could". Said Raven crossing her arms.

"OK" said Beast boy "but remember you asked for it". He took Raven's hand and pulled her over to a ride.

"Fine you got me here but there's no way that you can force me on it". Said Raven "by the way what kind of ride is it anyway"?

"You'll see," said Beast boy.

"No I won't because I'm not getting on it". Said Raven "besides there's to big of a line".

"Nuh uh". Said Beast boy shaking his head.

"And what's that suppose to mean". Asked Raven.

"Come on". Said Beast boy pulling her over to a door on the side of a tall building.

"Beast boy where are we".

"Shhhhh". Said Beast boy "come on".

Raven rolled her eyes and followed him inside of the door. As soon as the door shut behind them the whole path became dark. "Beast boy if this is one of your stupid pranks I'll" Raven started to say.

"It's not". Said Beast boy "just keep walking straight".

"OK"? Said Raven confused.

A couple of minutes latter beast boy opened a door to a different room. He dragged Raven onto the other side. Raven looked around to find herself in the front of a long line.

"See told ya". Said Beast boy.

Raven rolled her eyes "so can you now tell me what kind of ride this is".

"Sure". Said Beast boy.

Suddenly a roller costar cart pulled up in front of them.

"Oh no". Whispered Raven softly.

YAY! My first chapters done!

Please review I'll update soon!!!!!!!!!

What's to come in chapter two: Raven gets the thrill of her life, and her and Beast boy get closer.


	2. the ride

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 2

"Raven"? Said Beast boy waving his hand in front of her face "Raaaaaaaaaaaven".

"Huh what's going on"? Said Raven snapping out of her trance.

"Come on the rides gonna leave without us"! Beast boy said pulling Raven into the seat beside him.

' Oh great just great Raven'. She thought to herself 'how did you end up on one of these things'? She looked over at Beast boy he was sitting there happily waiting for the ride to start. 'You have to find a way off'.

"Um Beast boy"? Said Raven turning to face him.

"Yeah Rae"? He asked.

"I-I'm not really feeling that well a-and I don't think it would be a good idea if I would go on a roller coaster right now so do you mind if I would get off"? Asked Raven.

"Oh um OK sure". Said Beast boy sounding a little disappointed.

"Ok". Said Raven trying to pull up the bar that kept her in her seat, but it wouldn't budge. "Uh Beast boy it's kinda stuck could you help me out".

"Sure raven". He answered. Beast boy reached over and tried but it still wouldn't budge.

Suddenly the roller coaster took off.

"Uh oh". Said Beast boy "Rae you'll be ok won't you I mean you won't like throw up will you". Beast boy looked over at Raven who had the most terrified look on her face. "Raven"? He asked.

"Huh"? Asked Raven.

"You gonna be ok"? Asked Beast boy sounding concerned.

"I um...no". Said Raven looking down.

"What do you mean"? Asked Beast boy.

Raven sighed "look ever sense I was little I've always hatted roller coasters, for various reasons, and whenever I go on one my emotions...I can't really explain it but bad things happen".

"So you're feeling ok"? Asked Beast boy.

"Yes" said Raven. "I just needed an excuse to get off the ride!"

"Oh" said Beast boy.

Just then Raven buried her head into her hands.

'What's she doing'? Wondered Beast boy 'was she crying'?

"Raven it's gonna be ok". Whispered Beast boy softly.

The ride suddenly sped down the track, which made Raven feel as if she was going to pass out.

Quickly without thinking Beast boy put his arm around Raven's waist and pulled her closer to him, he waited for her to say something like '**get off**' but she didn't and to his surprise she did something that he thought she would never do. Raven wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Beast boy sat there with a shocked expression on his face, which slowly faded into a smile.

"Don't worry". Whispered Beast boy "your safe with me".

And somehow Raven felt safe in Beast boy's arms she couldn't explain it but it somehow felt nice.

A couple of minutes latter the ride pulled up to the exit and the passengers started to depart from the ride but Raven wouldn't move.

"Hay Rae you get off now"? Said Beast boy tapping her on the shoulder.

She still wouldn't move.

Beast boy sighed, bent down and picked her up. 'She'll kill me for this latter'. Thought Beast boy.

"Huh B-Beast boy". Raven Whispered looking up at him.

Beast boy smiled "Oh um h-hay Raven". He said looking at the girl in his arms.

"What h-happened"? Asked Raven looking around.

"Well um you kinda went ballistic on the ride, no offense, anyway I think you might have passed out but I don't know". Said Beast boy.

"I think I did". Said Raven "Um Beast boy"? Raven asked.

"Y-yeah Raven"? Asked Beast boy.

"You can put me down now". Said Raven blushing a bit.

"Oh...I...right"? Said Beast boy putting Raven down.

"Hay Beast boy"? Said Raven a small smile escaping her lips.

"What is it Raven"? Asked Beast boy.

"T-thank you Beast boy". Said Raven "for everything".

"I...um...no problem". Said Beast boy blushing. "Now let's go find Cy before he stuffs himself with all of that meat".

Raven nodded "ok, oh and Beast boy c-could you not tell anyone about what happened"?

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me". Said Beast boy.

Raven smiled and walked away.

"Hay Rae wait up"! Yelled Beast boy running after her.

Chapter 2's done, please make me happy and review!

What's to come in chapter 3: Raven meets her newest emotion, and how long will it be before the titans find out what happened between them at the carnival?


	3. secrets

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 3

Beast boy sighed; he was board...AGAIN. It hadn't even been an hour sense the titans had gotten back from the carnival and he was already board.

"So beast boy did you have fun at the carnival"? Asked Starfire walking into the lounge.

"Yeah I guess". Said Beast boy taking a sip of soy milk.

"So what did you and friend Raven do while Cyborg, Robin and I were gone"? She asked.

Beast boy instantly spit out his soy milk all over the place.

"Yo B what's the matter with you"! Yelled Cyborg.

"Huh..oh sorry"? Said Beast boy.

"Did something happen between you and Raven or something"? Asked Robin.

"W-what m-me and R-raven, n-no why would you t-think that"? Asked Beast boy.

"Are you ok"? Asked Cyborg starring at him.

"O-of course". Said Beast boy he looked around the room. He saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg but where was Raven? "Hay do you guys know where Raven is"?

"Last time I saw her she was going into her room to meditate". Said Robin.

"Ok". Said Beast boy he got up and started to walk out of the room, he couldn't stay there with them they were asking to many questions about him and Raven. And the way he was acting they were sure to figure it out.

"I wouldn't bother her if I were you". Said Cyborg "Remember what happened last time"?

'How could I forget'? Thought Beast boy. The last time he had bothered Raven was when he had gotten stuck in her mind, and he never wanted to go back in there again. "Fine". Said Beast boy walking back over to his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven walked down the gray pathway, in her mind, she felt as if a new emotion had appeared on that ride but she wasn't sure which one.

She soon came across an emotion in a purple cloak. 'I've never seen that one before'. Thought Raven. She quickly walked over to the emotion and introduced herself, even though the emotion already knew who she was.

"Hi I'm".

"Raven"! Said the emotion smiling at her.

"Uh yeah"? Said Raven a little confused.

"Nice to meet you". Said the emotion.

"Likewise". Said Raven "um if you don't mind me asking I come here a lot and all, but I don't think that I've ever seen you before"? Raven paused "Who are you"?

The emotion smiled "I am love".

Raven stared at her in disbelief "Your kidding you must be, I mean who could I possibly love"?

Love smiled kindly at Raven "two words". She said.

Raven froze "No don't say it". She said.

"Beast boy". Love said in a dreamy voice.

"NO WAY"! Yelled Raven.

Love rolled her eyes "Sorry Raven you love him". Love said skipping off down the path.

"No I can't love him". Said Raven talking to herself "can I"?

Raven was more confused then she ever had been before. She shook her head, as if she was trying to forget what had just happened, and walked down the path seeking the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what ride did you and Raven get on...the tunnel of loooooove". Said Cyborg laughing his head off.

That was it beast boy had had it the team kept asking him questions about him and Raven and he was finally feed up with it.

"What is this 50 questions"! Yelled Beast boy.

The team stared at him in shock he never raised his voice unless something really ticked him off.

"Beast boy we are sorry, but why can you not tell us what happened with you and Raven today"? Asked Starfire.

'Here we are back where we started". Thought Beast boy. "I-I just can't". Said Beast boy.

"Beast boy if something's wrong you have to tell us". Said Robin.

"Look you guys if something was really wrong I'd tell you ok"? Said Beast boy sounding like his cheery self again.

"OK"? Said Robin eyeing him.

Just then Raven walked into the lounge.

"Friend Raven you are done meditating, yes"? Asked Starfire.

"Yeah". Said Raven. "So what's going on"?

"We are just talking about the carnival"! Said Starfire.

Raven froze "oh". She said.

"Raven you ok"? Asked Robin "you're giving us the same look that Beast boy gave us before".

"I'm fine". Said Raven suddenly a plate crashed in the kitchen. "Um I-I'll go clean that up". Said Raven walking away.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire glanced at each other.


	4. Raven's dream

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 4

Raven walked down a meadow, filled with flowers and tall grass.

'Where am I'. Wondered Raven. "Hello"! "Is anyone here, can someone please tell me where I am"?

Raven sighed and continued on walking down the path. "HELLO"! She yelled. Suddenly something behind the tall grass moved. "W-who's there"? Asked Raven backing away from the noise.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Raven whirled around to find Beast boy smiling at her.

"Hay Raven what's up"? Asked Beast boy.

"Beast boy"? Asked Raven looking at him. "Do you know where we are"?

Beast boy shook his head "No but it reminds me of you".

Raven looked at him curiously "why's that"? She asked slowly.

"Because it's beautiful". Beast boy paused "Just like you".

"Um...I...thanks". Said Raven with a shocked expression on her face.

Beast boy suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Raven was so shocked she didn't know what to do but slowly she found herself kissing back. She soon broke the kiss and looked up at Beast boy, he didn't move. 'What's wrong with him'? Wondered Raven. "Beast boy are you ok"? Asked Raven the slightest bit of concern in her voice.

Beast boy still didn't move, he just stood there looking like a statue.

"Beast boy"? Asked Raven again, tapping him on the shoulder.

He suddenly broke into tiny pieces and fell onto the ground.

"NO"! Yelled Raven falling to her knees. 'Did I do this'? Wondered Raven. Just then the meadow started to spin, Raven collapsed onto the ground and fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Raven opened her eyes she saw her friends standing around her staring.

"Will Raven be ok"? She heard Starfire whisper.

"I don't know"? Said robin.

"Hay guys I think she's starting to come around". Said Cyborg.

"W-what happened"? Asked Raven sitting up in her bed.

"We heard you talking, well yelling, in your sleep". Said Beast boy "are you ok"?

"Yeah I'm fine". Said Raven.

"You sure"? Asked Robin "it sounded like a pretty intense dream".

"Why what did I say"? Asked Raven.

"It sounded like someone died". Said Beast boy.

"A-any idea who"? Asked Raven hoping that they didn't hear her talking about Beast boy in her sleep.

"No why"? Asked Cyborg.

"Just wondering". Said Raven. "Now could you guys please get out of my room"? Said Raven calmly.

"Sure come on guys let's go". Said Robin.

The rest of the titans walked out of raven's room leaving Raven alone in the dark.

Raven sighed 'well at least they didn't find out about Beast boy'. Thought Raven.

She got up and headed towards the bathroom, hoping that she could keep her secret of liking Beast boy actually a secret today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! Another chapter completed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

What's to come in chapter 5: One of the titans finds out how Beast boy really fells about Raven.


	5. Beast boy's secret

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 5

Latter that day all of the titans were busy doing something different. Raven was in her room meditating, Cyborg was working on the T-car, Robin was in the gym, Starfire was making some of her famous pudding of happiness, and Beast boy was sitting on the top on the tower 'thinking'.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her". Beast boy complained. "Ever sense yesterday she's all I can think about".

Beast boy sighed and looked up at the sky. "Raven". He whispered "I'm doing it again"! Yelled Beast boy "Why can't I stop thinking about Raven"!

Just then he heard someone giggle in back of him. Beast boy turned around quickly to see Starfire laughing silently.

"STAR"? Yelled Beast boy "h-how long...I mean what did you....don't tell anyone"!

"Do not worry Beast boy I shall not tell Raven how you feel". Said Starfire smiling happily.

"Do you swear"? Asked Beast boy.

Starfire nodded and sat down beside him. "I wish someone would think about me, Raven is very lucky."

"You already have someone like that". Said Beast boy "Robin".

Starfire smiled widely "Really"? She asked excitedly.

Beast boy laughed "yeah anyone can tell that he likes you".

"Really that is wonderful, I must tell friend Raven". Said Starfire standing up.

"WHAT"! Yelled Beast boy.

"Beast boy, do not worry I will not tell her about your crush". Said Starfire.

Beast boy let out a sigh of relief "thanks Star".

"I shall let you tell her". Said Starfire walking away.

"What"? Said Beast boy confused "I didn't say that I was gonna tell her"?

But Starfire never heard him.

"Should I tell her"? Wondered Beast boy out loud. "But what will she say to me"?

Beast boy put his head into his hands "now I'm more confused then I was before". He moaned "oh man what should I do"?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter's done!!!!!!!

I know it's really short but I'm trying to make them longer.

Anyway please review me.


	6. Almost

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 6

An hour latter Beast boy came down from the top of the tower, he was done thinking and he had finally came up with a decision, he was finally ready to tell Raven how he felt no matter how she may react.

"Hay guys have you seen Raven?" He asked looking around the room.

"I believe she is in her room." Said Starfire.

Beast boy nodded "thanks Star." He said starting to walk away.

"Yo B what do you need to tell Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"N-nothing". Said Beast boy.

Starfire giggled softly "good luck friend Beast boy". Said Starfire.

"Good luck for what?" asked Robin curiously.

Beast boy quickly darted out of the room leaving a confused Cyborg and Robin behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast boy quietly made his way down the hall till he came across a door that read 'Raven' in bold letters.

Beast boy sighed 'well it's now or never' he thought to himself.

He walked up to the door and knocked softly. It opened slowly to reveal part of Raven's face.

"What?" she asked in her emotionless voice.

"I..Uh...c-can I t-talk to you?" asked Beast boy nervously.

"I guess?" said Raven stepping outside of the door.

Beast boy stood there frozen in place. It was funny just a couple of minutes ago he had all of the confidence in the world and now he couldn't even speak.

"Did you wanna ask me something?" said Raven after a minute or two of silence.

"Oh...uh...yeah." Said Beast boy looking at the ground.

"Well..." asked Raven.

Beast boy sighed 'well here goes nothing' he thought to himself. "Raven I-I just wanted to tell you that I-I."

Suddenly beast boy was cut off by his communicator going off.

Beast boy sighed and picked it up revealing Robin.

"Raven, Beast boy, trouble hurry up and get in here now!" he yelled.

'Perfect timing Robin' thought Beast boy.

"Well I guess we'd better go." Said Raven "but..Uh did you wanna tell me something?"

"I-I'll tell you latter." Said Beast boy putting on a fake smile.

"You sure?" asked Raven.

"Y-yeah". Said Beast boy nodding.

"O-k." Said Raven "well we'd better go see what Robin wants."

"I-I'll be there soon." Said Beast boy.

"Ok." Said Raven walking away.

'Just your luck Beast boy'. He thought to himself. He groaned and walked out the door into the lounge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter.... YAY!

Anyway, I don't ask that much just for you review me!!!!


	7. tragedy strikes

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" asked Beast boy walking up to his friends.

"Trouble downtown." Said Robin "come on we'd better go."

Beast boy nodded sadly.

"Friend Beast boy what is troubling you did you not tell Raven how you felt, what did she say?" whispered Starfire.

"Nothing Star, because I didn't tell her". Said beast boy walking out of the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the titans finally reached downtown they saw four criminals walking out of a jewelry store.

"Titans GO." Yelled Robin running towards them.

Robin leaped at a man in his twenties. He didn't look like a threat but Robin knew that he was, he figured that he should probably give all that he had in order to defeat the man. Robin pulled out a sharp, circular, ninja-like object. Then he threw it at the thief making him stumble and fall to the ground. Robin quickly leaped into the air and landed a kick on man knocking him out cold.

Nearby Starfire was throwing starbolts at a woman in her older twenties. Her starbolts kept hitting buildings instead of her, which was making her frustrated. Her frustration was starting to get to her when the woman dodged more of her starbolts. Starfire threw two more starbolts, as she launched herself up into the air landing a twist kick on the woman. This was enough to stop her momentarily from moving.

Next to this Beast boy and Raven were putting a number on a woman in her thirties. Raven had been throwing pieces of concrete at her, coming from a nearby building. And Beast boy charged at her in the form of a cheetah. So far all of their attacks had hit her Dead center.

Below this Cyborg was up agents a teenage boy. And he wasn't having much trouble fighting him either. Cyborg ran forward punching him in the jaw making him fall backwards. Cyborg could see that he had knocked out the boy.

"Done here Robin!" yelled Cyborg smiling.

"Good work." Said Robin walking up to him.

"Yes I am also done." Said Starfire landing beside them.

"So are we all done?" Asked Cyborg looking around.

"I do not think so." Said Starfire pointing to Raven and Beast boy.

The woman was throwing out moves that even surprised Raven. So far she had thrown Beast boy into a cement wall four times, and had thrown Raven into a pile of crates. The woman suddenly zapped Raven with some kind of beam which really didn't do any harm, or at least that's what Raven thought. Raven flew up into the air and lifted a giant piece of cement over her head she bolted it words the woman. The woman smiled and dodged the block of cement.

Just then Raven's powers gave out sending her towards the ground. The woman walked closer to her till she was directly under Raven, and pulled out a knife attempting to stab Raven as she fell to the ground.

Raven could tell what was about to happen, apparently so could Beast boy.

"Nooooooooo!" yelled Beast boy jumping up into the air and pushing Raven out of the way making the knife miss her by and inch.

But Beast boy was wasn't so lucky, true the knife did miss Raven but it hit Beast boy in the side. The woman laughed wickedly and pushed beast boy off the side of the building.

"BEAST BOY!" shrieked Raven.

The site of Beast boy falling off a building with a huge gash in his side triggered something inside of Raven. Without thinking she leaped off the building hoping that her powers were back. Lucky for her they were. She quickly flew down and grabbed Beast boy.

Robin and Starfire had taken over fighting the evil woman. But it was useless every kick that Robin dished out and every starblot that Starfire threw she dodged.

She quickly shot a beam of light from her hands hitting Robin and Starfire making them fly backwards.

It was then that Raven appeared with Beast boy in her arms her cloak had turned a deep red color indicating that she was very mad. She sat Beast boy down on a safe part of the roof, and walked up to the woman. Raven picked up several pieces of cement and pelted them at the woman, and finally she picked up a large piece of rock and dropped it over the woman's head.

The results were amassing she was knocked out cold.

Raven walked back over to Beast boy, and knelt down beside him.

"Wow Raven that was amassing!" yelled Robin.

Raven didn't respond she just looked down at Beast boy.

"Raven do not worry he will be ok." Said Starfire.

Raven turned away from Starfire, she didn't want her teammates to see the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Hay Rae don't worry we can take him to the hospital, he'll be ok, come on ya'll." Said Cyborg picking Beast boy up and starting to walk away.

Raven nodded and followed them. "Why did he do that!" thought Raven "he shouldn't have done that!"

She felt a teardrop fall on her hand. She tried pushing the tears away but it was no use, more tears just poured out of her eyes.

"Will Raven be ok?" asked Starfire ducking from a barrel flying through the air by Raven's powers.

"I don't know Star." Said Robin "I really don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter is done.

REVIEW!


	8. Raven's feelings

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 8

Raven sat patiently in the waiting room, where she had been for the past 3 hours now.

'He has to be ok.' Thought Raven. 'He just has to be...this can't be happening.' Raven started to cry again.

"Raven are you going to be ok?" asked Robin.

Raven quickly put her hood up "I'm fine." She said softly.

"No you are not." Said Starfire sitting down beside her.

"YES I AM!" Yelled Raven. She looked around realizing that everyone was staring at her.

"Come on Rae just tell us what's wrong." Said Cyborg.

"NOTHING!" Yelled Raven again.

They all heard a nearby tree fall.

"Please Raven we just want to be able to understand." Said Starfire.

"Nobody would." Whispered Raven.

"Try us." Said Robin.

Raven opened her mouth to speak but she just couldn't.

Just then a nurse walked out of the room Beast boy was is with a bloody cloth in her hand, she sighed and kept on walking. Raven got up and started to walk away from her friends.

"Yo Raven!" yelled Cyborg running after her.

Raven kept on walking.

"Hay." Said Cyborg putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere "What's wrong with you." He asked.

"You just wouldn't understand." Said Raven.

"Try me." said Cyborg smiling.

"IT"S ALL MY FAULT!" Yelled Raven. Even though she had her hood up Cyborg could tell that she was crying.

"Wow, wow, freeze Rae." Said Cyborg "What's all your fault?"

"Everything." Yelled Raven still sobbing.

They heard something crash in back of them.

"It should be me in there not him!" said Raven.

"Yeah but Rae." Cyborg started to say.

"What if he dies in there!" yelled Raven. "And if he does it'll all be my fault!"

"But Rae he's the one who jumped in front of you, it's his fault not yours." Said Cyborg.

"What if he bleeds to death!" Yelled Raven.

"Rae calm down." Said Cyborg.

"I am calm!" yelled Raven walking back over to Starfire and Robin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours latter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raven you're sure." Robin started to say.

"For the one-hundredth time I'm fine." Said Raven slightly annoyed.

Raven looked back over at Beast boy's room, she saw the nurse walk out of the room again. Raven quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Um excuse me." said Raven.

The nurse turned around "yes?" she asked.

"I-is he going to be ok?" Raven asked pointing to Beast boy's room.

The nurse looked down "we don't know yet he's been cut very deep."

Raven felt herself tremble "w-what?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." Said the nurse. "Now I have to clean out this cloth." She started to walk away.

"WAIT!" yelled Raven.

The nurse turned around quickly.

"M-may I go see him?" asked Raven "just until you get back."

The nurse sighed "I suppose." Said the nurse.

Raven felt a leap of joy in her heart "Thank you." She said and walked into Beast boy's room.

Inside of the room it was dark and dreary, except for some cards on a nearby table probably from fans or something.

Then Raven caught sight of Beast boy on the hospital bed, he looked dead, and if it wasn't for the heart monitor beeping every two seconds Raven probably would have thought he was.

Raven walked over to the bed and knelt beside him.

'Why him.' Thought Raven.

She shut her eyes and listened, she could hear the nurse coming back.

"Please be ok." Whispered Raven. She stood up and started to walk out the door, but just before she left she took one last look at Beast boy. "I-I love you." She whispered and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

OK anyway please review.


	9. staying with him

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a while

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later the nurse walked out of Beast boy's room and over to the titans.

"Is he ok?" asked Robin standing up.

"May we see him?" asked Starfire joyfully.

"He is still alive...right?" asked Cyborg.

Robin quickly jabbed Cyborg in the gut.

"What'd i." Cyborg began.

"Don't." said Robin gesturing towards Raven who looked hurt by that comment.

"Heh, sorry about that Rae." Said Cyborg.

Raven gave a week smile and turned her attention towards the nurse. "H-how is he?" she asked.

The nurse smiled "he'll be fine, he has lost a lot of blood and we want him to stay for the night but he'll be ready to go home tomorrow morning."

Raven felt joy leap through her heart, she wanted to weep tears of joy but she was too afraid of what might happen if she did.

The nurse continued. "I'll allow one of you to stay here for the night if you'd like to...but only one." She said.

"I could." Cyborg started to say.

"I'll stay." Said Raven.

"Friend Raven are you sure that you wish to stay here?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," said Raven a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"If you say so." Said Cyborg started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow Rae." He yelled.

"Well, goodbye friend Raven have a pleasant nights sleep." Said Starfire. Robin and her walked out of the hospital after Cyborg.

"Here you'll need these." Said the nurse handing Raven some blankets.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Said Raven taking the blankets and walking into beast boy's room. She laid the blankets on a couch inside of the room and walked over to his bedside, where he was still sleeping peacefully.

"Please wake up soon." Whispered Raven. She slowly reached up and took his hand, she felt tired but she didn't want to go to sleep she just wanted to stay there with Beast boy. Raven yawned sleepily "gotta stay...awake...gotta...make...sure he'll be...ok." And with that said Raven drifted off to sleep still sitting by the bedside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok really short chapter I know I'll try to update soon!

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter: BEAST BOY FINIALY WAKES UP!!


	10. together at last

What Love Goes Through

Chapter 10

The next morning was sunny and bright unlike the night before where it was dark and dreary. The green boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Where..am..I?" Wondered Beast boy outloud. He kept gazing around the room looking for any sign of where he may be. Beast boy quickly turned his gaze to his side that was starting to ache a little. "Now I remember." He whispered.

Beast boy suddenly felt something grip his hand tight. He froze he still had no clue where he was so he obviously didn't know what was next to him clutching his hand. Beast boy slowly turned, expecting to see the worse, but instead he saw the opposite he saw Raven.

A slow smile formed on Beast boy's face. ' She stayed with me!' he thought happily. 'But why?' Beast boy was soon pulled away from his thoughts when Raven moved. He looked down to find her slowly opening her eyes.

"MORNING!" Yelled Beast boy happily.

Raven's eyes shot wide open as she quickly let go of her grip on Beast boy's hand and flew backwards. "B-beast boy?" she asked.

"The one and only!" said Beast boy.

Raven smiled slightly and ran up to him embracing him in a hug.

"Ummmm Raven you do know that you're hugging me...right?" asked Beast boy.

Raven smiled as a small tear slid down her cheek. "Mm hm." She replied.

Beast boy smiled and slowly pulled her off of him even though he didn't want the hug to end; he didn't want Raven to get suspicious either. He held her shoulders and looked into her dark violet eyes.

"Raven, can I tell you what I wanted to tell you a day ago?" asked beast boy nervously.

"Sure." Said Raven.

Beast boy swallowed hard. 'Well here it goes.' Thought Beast boy. "Raven, we've know each other for what...2 years?" asked Beast boy.

Raven nodded and waited for him to continue.

"And over the past two years...well ever sense I fist met you I've always got this weird feeling whenever I see you...in a good way!" said Beast boy.

Raven smiled.

Beast boy sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...Raven, I...I...I love you." Said Beast boy.

Raven felt herself blushing a dark red, but there was still a smile on her face. "Y-you do?" She asked.

Beast boy nodded, "look it's ok if you don't feel the same way I-I'll understand." He said sadly.

"NO...I mean I...I ." Raven paused as a smile curved onto her face. "I love you too." She whispered.

Beast boy's head quickly shot up. "You do?" he asked.

Raven smiled and nodded.

Beast boy smiled a smile that seemed to take up his whole face. 'She loves me.' he thought happily 'she really loves me.' "YES!" yelled Beast boy leaping up into the air.

Raven laughed softly.

"Um...did I just do what I think I did?" asked Beast boy sheepishly.

Raven nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh...ummmm." Beast boy began but was soon cut off when something or someone pressed their lips against his.

Beast boy froze. Raven was kissing him. HIM. Beast boy couldn't believe it. Raven, the unemotional, moody, Goth was kissing him!

'Well do something already she's gonna think you don't like her!' said a voice inside of his head.

Beast boy quickly pulled Raven into a deep kiss. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hay Beast boy how are you feeling?" Asked Robin.

Beast boy and Raven quickly pulled away from each other both blushing furiously.

"Oh, sorry man we'll come back at a different time if you two are busy right now." Said Robin realizing that he obviously interrupted something.

"Nah, it's ok." Said Beast boy. "So where's Star and Cyborg?"

"There in the hall waiting to see if it's safe to come in, obviously it wasn't." said Robin.

Raven smiled a little; right now nothing could bring her down.

"Friend Beast boy I am elated to see you up and about!" Said Starfire bursting through the door.

"Yeah man it's good to have you back!" Said Cyborg.

Beast boy smiled. "Thanks guys." He replied.

"So Raven how was your night of rest?" asked Starfire turning towards Raven.

"It was.....Interesting." Said Raven smiling.

Beast boy smiled at her and blushed.

"So B.B. are you ready to come home?" asked Cyborg.

Beast boy nodded. "Definitely."

Robin smiled. "Then come on, I say we go out for pizza."

"Oh wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire. "I wish to get a pizza with mint frosting, anchovies, and." She began.

Raven quickly slapped her hand over Starfire's mouth. "Go ahead we'll meet you there."

Robin shrugged. "Ok." He said. Him, Starfire, and cyborg walked away.

Beast boy looked at Raven. "Raven, did you really mean what you said earlier?" asked Beast boy.

"That depends, when was earlier." Said Raven.

"You know when you said that you loved me." Said Beast boy.

Raven smiled. "Yes, I meant it." She said.

Beast boy smiled. "Good, cuz so did I."

"I'm glad." Said Raven. She quickly leaned over and kissed Beast boy on the cheek lightly and started to walk away.

Beast boy smiled a goofy grin and ran after Raven. He knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's over.

Please REVIEW me and tell me what you think!


End file.
